One and Only
by Awesome Mikey
Summary: Two people fight for Zoey. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Lets go camping

Mikey: Hi fanfiction. I'm AwesomeMikey a new be in fanfiction.

Dawn: Hi everyone. (waves)

Mikey: Dawn go back in the back with Zoey and the other characters!

Dawn: Why do I have to. Zoey is over there.

Mikey: Zoey get in the back!

Zoey: But I'm doing the disclaimer.

Mikey: Okay hurry up so I can start the story.

Zoey: Okay, AwesomeMikey does not own pokemon so don't sue his sorry butt.

All: On with the story

One and Only Chapter 1 Lets go camping

It's a wonderfull hot day at Kanto, Pallettown, and, Ash, Brock , Dawn, May, and Zoey were staying at ash's house.

" Why is it so hot" The young Dawn asked. Ash and May were shoving ice down there backs, while Brock was trying to work the fan, Dawn was licking the last of her ice-cream bar furious and Zoey was just laughing at them.

" Well" started Ash " it is summer and this is better than being in Hoenn, MAY! So I guess…" Ash got cut off by his mom. " Kids the A.C. is back on come in side and eat." The gang ran into the house faster than fast.

Dawn was the last to get into the house so there was no space on the couch.

" Aw man" Dawn whined. " Here Dawn you can sit in my seat" Zoey said

" No need. Were about to eat" Brock said. To everyones surprise it was Zoey who screamed yay and ran into the kitchen.

" Am I the only one who saw Zoey run into the kitchen" May asked. Everyone just stared into the kitchen.

"Come on people lets go" Zoey shouted from the kitchen. Then everyone ran into the kitchen and started eating their lunch. Just then Ms. Ketchum walked in. " Kids you're going camping" She announced.

" But mom.." Ash wined " No buts you are going camping" his mom said. Behind her she heard snickering.

" Ha Ha, no butts, ha ha." Brock laughed. Ms. Ketchum just sighed and went to get the sleeping bags.

" Wow this can be fun." May said. " Yeah May is right this could be fun" Zoey said

" Great cuz' were sleeping in the same tent." May said. ' I was gonna sleep in the same tent with Zoey' Dawn thought ' This mean's war. Wait what am I thinking.'

Mikey: cliff hanger

Dawn: Ugh that May. Why does she get everything.

Zoey: Are you okay Dawn. You seem mad.

May: She's okay. Now come on I need your help. (drags Zoey off to some place)

Mikey and Dawn: Well read and review. And you guys have a choice

Mikey: A. May tells dawn about her past

Dawn: B. Dawn, Zoey and May all sleep in the same tent

Mikey: Or C. The gang plays truth or dare with a twisted turn. You chose.


	2. Almost

Mikey: Well I couldnt resist so I started with one comment.

Dawn: Yup and this chapter will be about B.

Zoey: Hey guys, AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon.

May: Get back here Zoey!

Ash and the gang had finally made made it to there camp site. " Okay me and Zoey are going to sleep in the same tent and Brock, Ash, and Dawn are gonna share" Said May.

" No. Dawn can't sleep in the tent with two boys she can sleep in our tent" responded Zoey. May looked mad as ever.

" Thanks Zoey. I won't bother you guys the whole time." Dawn said nervously.

" You better not" May said quietly but Zoey still heard her.

" What did you say May" Zoey asked.

"Nothing dear , I mean Zoey" May said very very nervously. Brock must have felt the tension because he told Ash that they had to go to the pokemart. Ash agreed after giving Brock a quesionable look.

"OKay while the boys are gone I guess we have to set up camp, so May you set up the tents and me and Dawn will go and collect fire wood" Zoey said

As Dawn and Zoey walk away May sighed. ' Why does it look like Zoey is more interested in Dawn than me. Me and Zoey did go out in Hoenn for about 5 months but then Zoey had to go back with Candice to snowpiont city but after about one week she came back to ME NOT DAWN ME. But she broke up with me and said that we would be better friends'

_Were Dawn and Zoey are_

" Look dawn the moon is shining great right here" Zoey said while still collecting fire wood. " Your right Zoey it looks amazing." Dawn said ' Wow Zoey looks great in the moon light. The way her red hair and her orange eyes shine in the moon light' Dawn thought but snaped out of her trace when she stepped on something.

" Ow! Help, Zoey, help!" Dawn screemed in pain. Zoey ran up to dawn in a flash.

" What happened" Zoey asked as she bent down to Dawn's level. " I don't know I stepped on something and it realy hurts. I think I can walk, Ow!"

" No Dawn you can't walk" Zoey thought for a second then swooped up Dawn in a Bride style. Dawn blushed

" Uhm Zoey w-w-were are we going."

" Shhh. Don't talk you will ruin the suprise." After about 2 minutes of walkingthey arrive at a lake. Zoey then sits Dawn's feet in the water.

" Ohh this feels so good. Hey my foot doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you Zoey! Zoey were are you" Dawn looked around for Zoey.

" Hey Dawn are you ready to go" Zoey said from behind Dawn which caused her to jump.

" Yeah I'm ready but what about my foot" Dawn said

" Look at it. This lake is magical. I makes all you wounds go away." Zoey said as she watched Dawn look at her foot in shock. It did work, her foot was healed.

" Uh, thanks Zoey for all that you did for me" Dawn said. It was true Zoey had been there for Dawn alot.

" No problem Dawn. Your the one and only person I would do that for " Zoey told Dawn.

Just then they started to move closer and closer.

Mikey: CLIFF HANGER. Haha I'm so evil.

Dawn: NO, you can't do that.

May: Yes he can. If he didn't I would of ripped his balls out.

Mikey: Yes she would now for choice A. Zoey and Dawn kiss.

May: B. Zoey and Dawn almost kiss but I stop it.

Zoey: Or C. Same as A. but May comes in after we kiss.

All: You Choose!


	3. Kissy Kissy

Mikey: Hi fanfiction. I know I started early but this idea is fresh in my mind and school is coming up for me.

Zoey: Yeah and this chapter is going to be C.

Dawn: Yay this is my favorite chapter.

May: Yeah and mine too.

Mikey: Ok I do not own Pokemon.

All: On with the story.

As Zoey and Dawn move closer and closer, their lips brush against each other.

**_Back with May_**

' Where are they. Its been an hour. I'm going to go look for them. Dawn better hope that she didn't touch my Zoey' May thought as she started out to the woods. " What the hell!" May yelled as she saw Dawn and Zoey's lips lock. This caused the both of them to jump.

" What's going on here! Zoey why are you kissing Dawn!" May was so confused. She was scratching her head.

" I I I don't know. It just happend" Zoey said while her and Dawn were blushing.

" No, Zoey your coming with me. And your gonna explain." May said while she was angry. Just then she launced herself at Dawn but before she could touch Dawn. Zoey grabbed May and held her back.

" No May don't touch her at all. Your gonna leave Dawn alone" Zoey said in a serious tone. " But Zoey were..." May started but got cut off by Zoey.

" No we are not together anymore. May you need to face the facts that we are not a couple. I broke up with you a long time ago." Dawn just looked more confused than ever.

" Wait, Zoey you went out with May" Dawn asked Zoey.

" Yes I did. I'll tell you about it another time right now we have to get back to camp." Zoey said as she took Dawn's hand and lead her back to camp with the fire wood in her other hand. ( thought I forgot about the sticks)

May stood there for about five minutes. Then started marching towards the camp. " Oh Zoey you know you want me but Dawn is just blinding you with that sweet girl act. You will be mine again Zoey."

" Zoey, Dawn, hey where's May at?" Brock and Ash asked

" She is getting over something personal." Zoey said to Brock and Ash. " Oh well you guys have to look for May so we can eat and Ash you go... wash your hands." Brock said to them.

" Ok if you say so but if she tries anything it's your fault." Zoey told Brock but then realized that her and Dawn were still holding hands. She quickly let go but then Dawn grabbed her hand again and smiled at her. As they were about to go find May she walk out of the woods and saw Dawn and Zoey holding hands.

" Ok you three go wash your hands in that lake over there were Ash is." Brock said.

As Zoey and Dawn walked off to go wash there hands May ran ahead of them to the lake.

**_With Zoey and Dawn_**

" Uhm Dawn can I ask you something" Zoey asked. " Yeah go ahead." Dawn said. " Dawn do you want to go out with me?" Zoey asked while blushing. " Yes, I will go out with you!" Dawn screamed while jumping on Zoey which made both of them fall in the lake.

About five minutes of splashing each other in the lake they decided to go back to the camp site to eat.

" Well look who finally decided to come back. It's the couple of the year." May said while looking at Zoey.

" Wait how did you know that!" Zoey said in confusion.

" Well you two came back holding hands so I just guessed." May said with a wink. After twenty minutes everyone got in there night clothes and got into there tent's.

" I'll sleep in the middle" Zoey said.

" Zoey can I have a good night kiss" Dawn whispered to Zoey shyly.

" You don't have to ask Dawn." Zoey whispered back to Dawn and gave her a small peck on the lips. Dawn then pouted.

" ZOEY STOP BEING STUPID AND KISS ME!" Dawn yelled at Zoey. Zoey got a little scared but then gave Dawn another lip lock episode. After about three minutes they decided to end there lip lock and go to sleep.

Mikey: Well I don't feel like talking so A. When Zoey wakes up she notices that May was holding onto her arm.

Zoey: B. Dawn and Zoey wake up before everyone and goes to the lake that they were at yesterday.

May: Or C. We all go to the lake were we washed our hands and take a swim.

Dawn: Zoey, if it's C, which swim suit do you think I should wear.

Zoey: PLEASE BE C!

All: Read and review!


	4. SWIMMING

Mikey: I still don't feel talking so I will do the disclaimer and you figure out what this chapter is.

Dawn: Don't be such a sour puss.

May: Grrrr, just leave him alone.

Zoey: What's wrong, why are you so grumpy.

May: You know I hate it when you call me grumpy.

Zoey: 'smirks' Well whatever AwesomeMikey does not own pokemon. And this chapter is C.

Mikey: Yeah thanks Zoey.

"Yawn. Well today will be fun I already know what I'm gonna do." Zoey said as she woke up and sat up slowly carefull not to wake up Dawn and May.

"Wow Zoey you must always be up early" Dawn told Zoey as she also sat up.

"Yeah I am. Yawn. I think I'm gonna wash up and then when I get back maybe Brock will be up to make breakfest" Zoey said as she got her clothes and walked out the tent but not before she gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek.

When Zoey got back from washing Ash, Brock, and Dawn were up and awake.

" Good morning everybody. Wait were's May?" Zoey asked as she walked over to the table Brock was setting up.

" Morning and she's still sleeping. Would you mind waking her up so we can have breakfest" Brock asked Zoey as he put the bacon and eggs on the table next to the pancakes.

" Yeah sure if you give me a extra piece of bacon."

" Nevermind. Ash go wake up May."

" I was just joking gosh." Zoey said as she got up out her chair and to the tent. When she got in the tent she saw that May wasn't sleeping. Then just as she was about to walk out of the tent, May grabbed Zoey by her shoulders and kissed her.

" Ahh May what are you d-d-doing" Zoey said blushing

" I said that I would kiss you again and you didn't listen. But now I got you." May said with a sly smile as Zoey walked out of tent wobbley.

" Zoey what's wrong" Dawn asked as she saw Zoey walk to the table shaking.

" N-n-nothing" Zoey said as she tried to gather herself.

" Oh no. She didn't. Please Zoey tell me she didn't." Dawn said in a serious voice.

" Ok she didn't" Zoey said while they heard Ash laugh behind them. Then Dawn thumped Zoey on her head.

" Don't be a fucking smart ass Zoey you know what I'm talking about" Dawn yelled as Zoey rubbed her head.

" Ok she did Dawn she kissed me. And ouch that hurt!" Zoey said and then realized that Ash was trying to steal her bacon and reached across the table and thumped him in the head.

" Ow that hurt!" Ash yelled as he rubbed his head.

" Guess what everybody. Were going swimming. And wow Ash and Zoey what is up with those bumps on your head's." Brock said as he looked at there heads."

" Zoey/Dawn hit me in my head." Ash and Zoey said at the same time.

" Ok well like I said were going swimming so go get your swimming suits on and lets hit the lake." Brock said as he and Ash ran off to put ther swim suits on.

" Well, well I hear were going swimming. If I'm about to drown will you save me Zoey" May said as she finished her breakfest.

" Uh I think Brock will, now come on Dawn let's put on our swim suits on." Zoey said as she grabbed Dawn's hand and sprinted off.

**_20 minutes later_**

" Come on Dawn and May were waiting." Ash said as he, Brock and Zoey stood there in their swim trunks. Brock's were Black with a green strips. Ash's were dark blue with light blue strips, and Zoey's were Dark blue with red strips. ( She was wearing a t-shirt too for all the perves out their)

" Were coming gosh. Just wait." Dawn shouted out from the tent. Just then Dawn walked out wearing a two piece pink bathing suit with red on the bottom half that looks like a tu-tu. Brock, Ash and Zoey stared. It was odvious that Zoey was staring but it was only seen by Dawn that she was drooling a little.

" Please don't stare Zoey. Your mouth is so wide a fly could go right in it." Dawn said as she closed her mouth with her index and her middle finger.

" Huh, oh. I was not." Zoey said as she looked away blushing.

" Yeah you were and you know I wore this just for you." Dawn said with a sly smile. Zoey turned back around and pointed at herself, while Dawn shook her head and whispered something in Zoey's ear which cause Zoey to blush even more. Just then May walked out of the tent with her one piece red swim suit which had a dark blue piece on top. Everyone stared again accept Zoey who was looking away blushing because of what Dawn whispered in her ear.

" So let's go everyone. Let's hit the water!" May screemed which snapped everone out of their thoughts.

" Ok so the lake is over here follow me." Brock said as everyone followed him to the lake. About 5 minutes of walking they made it to the lake.

" It's so big and pretty." Dawn said in awe. Almost everyone stared at the water.

" Ahhhhhhhh cannonball." Zoey and Ash screamed as they jumped into the water at the sametime.

" Wooo hoooo that was so fun." Ash said. Then Zoey swam up to him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they went under water.

" Huh were'd they go." May said as her, Brock and Dawn looked for them. Just then they popped out of the water in front of them and Ash pulled Brock into the water and Zoey pulled Dawn and May into the water.

" Zoey ahhhhh." Dawn screamed as her, May and Brock lifted their heads out of the water. They watched Zoey and Ash laugh up a storm and almost drown.

" Wow that Zoey that's why I love her so much." Dawn and May whispered at the sametime.

**_After the swim and after they all got dress._**

"That was realy fun we should do that again some other time." May said as they all sat around the campfire.

" Yeah but now I'm bored what are we gonna do now." Ash asked as he sat on a log with everyone else.

Mikey: Ok your choices are A. They can play truth or Dare.

Dawn: B. They can play would you rather.

Brock: Or hide and seek.

All: You chose.


	5. Would You Rather

Mikey: Okay, school is coming in about a week so just for you guys out their I will eather get home faster or wake up super fast.

Dawn: Yeah school is a bum.

Zoey: AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon.

Mikey: Oh yeah. Their is a poll up on my profile for favorite Dragon Ball Z character and Pokemon character.

" I'm bored now what game should we play" Ash said. Everyone looked around, then May shouted " Lets play would you rather!"

Ash, Brock, and Zoey looked at May while Dawn did a facepalm.

" Let me guess. You guys don't know how to play would you rather." They shook their heads and Ash and Zoey were the only ones who knew what to do. They ducked and covered their heads while Brock got hit in the head.

" Uhg you guys are so imposible. Would you rather is like we will give you two choices and you will pick which on you rather do." May explained earning a nod from the trio. 'I have a great plan. First round will play easily. Then going around again I'm gonna put on a hard bargain. ZOEY WILL BE MINE! AGAIN'

" Uh, May were ready. Who's going first?" Brock asked.

" Ohh ohh I wanna go first me first" Ash said really excited. "Okay go" " Ok Brock would you rather eat a slug or get hit with Misty's mallet" Brock looked kinda scared and quickly answered.

" I WOULD RATHER EAT A SLUG" Brock screamed waving his arms around. " Ok Ash would you rather jump in a lake or step on a ratacate's tail"

" I steped on a ratatcate's tail and it was horrible so jump in a lake. Now Dawn would you rather kiss Zoey or get married to Kenny" Everyone was shock that Ash said something like that.

" I would kiss Zoey. Duhh don't be so stupid. Now May would you rather lose a contest or go out with Drew"

" I would rather lose a contest. Now Zoey..." May gave Zoey a sly smile which made Zoey gulp. ' I'm gonna give her a choice she has to pick.' " Would you rather kiss Ash or me."

' I knew she would do something like that.' Zoey thought to herself before answering. " No offence Ash cuz your a little immuture I would k-k-kiss May" Zoey said uneasy. ' Now everything will be ok if she doesn't do anything sneaky when we go to sleep.'

" Okay, now Ash would you rather eat pikapoop ( For some people out there it's Pikachu shit) or lose a Pokemon battle." Zoey asked Ash " I would lose a pokemon battle."

Again everyone was shock at what Ash had said. " I tasted Pikapoop and it does not taste good." Brock was about to say something but stopped when they heard Zoey's Pokegear ringing.

" I gotta take this it's Candace. Be right back." Zoey said and everyone nodded and Zoey went to a place far but not to far from them. Zoey read her text.

_Hey Zoe Zoe having a good time ;)_

_Yeah and you would never guess what amazing happend :D_

_What_

_Me and Dawn are together now. It's awesome. And we all went swimming and now were playing would you rather._

_uh oh x(_

_what happend_

_May just sent me a text and said that she's gonna try and win you over. _Zoey then looked over to May and saw her texting

_Oh and she said she has to go she's gonna try something_

_Oh no Do you think she would start a fight with Dawn while were here _( FYI this part is Zoey and the next part is candice)

_I don't know but gotta go ttyl ;)_

_K see ya Candice._

" Ash grab May I got Dawn. Now seperate them. Hurry!" Brock shouted which was all Zoey needed to hear befoe she ran over there. When everyone calmed down from cursing and screaming. Zoey satrted asking questions but she was to mad so she wrote them down and told Brock to answer them

1. What the Hell happend. _May said to Dawn you don't care about her._

2. Was there any blood, tears, hair out or what. _Some of May's hair. Dawn has a scratch with some blood and I think their both crying. And I think Ash is mentaly stupid._

Last but not least 3. Who won. Brock looked up from the paper to look at Zoey and she was smiling. _Dawn. Kicked. Ass_

When Zoey read it she smiled from ear to ear, then looked at Dawn who was confused.

" Zoey what are you looking at" Dawn said while finishing up her hair.

" Nothing I just learned that my girlfriend knows how to KICK ASS!" Then Dawn was the one smiling. She loved seeing Zoey happy like that.

" Yawn. I think I'm gonna go to bed now cuz I'm really tired." May said as she got up from the log and walked to the tent.

" Yeah me too what about you Zoey" Dawn asked with a flash of a dirty look. Zoey blush crimson red. " Y-y-yeah I'm r-r-ready. I'm k-kinda tired." With that Zoey ran into the tent and grabbed her sleeping bag.

" Dawn you suprise me everyday. And aren't you like 14"

" I'm 15 Brock. Plus I was just kidding. Maybe." Dawn said while she walked into the tent with her hands on her hip.

" Wow there is seriously something insaine with Dawn and May when it comes to Zoey. Oh, well maybe I'll find out later."

Mikey: Well that's all I have right now and as soon as an idea comes I will type it up or write it down so yeah.

Dawn: My favorite and for people who like song fics A. The gang goes to karaoke

Ash: B. We all go to my house.

Mikey: And I don't have a C. so It's A or B and don't forget the poll or my other story. Tell me how you like it.


	6. Home again and more fights

Mikey: Sorry guys. School should be illegal. And younger family members. Any ways I had stuff to do. ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

Zoey: AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon. Or that wierd symbol.

" Hey guys, how many more days are we going to stay out here" Ash asked.

" Well we might as well leave now because there's nothing else to do" Brock said while packing the tents. Just then Dawn and Zoey ran out from the woods.

" Give me my shades back Dawn" Zoey screemed as she and Dawn ran around the campsite.

" You gotta catch me first" Dawn said as she ran away from Zoey. Then Zoey stopped running to catch her breath.

" How do you guys keep up with her" Zoey said as she tried to catch her breathe. Brock and Ash just laughed while May Brushed her hair.

" We don't we just let Dawn be Dawn" Ash said as he and Brock finished packing. Dawn walked over to Zoey and cupped her face with her hands.

" So how we doing" Dawn asked as she stared Zoey dead in her eyes.

" I'm doing just fine" Zoey said as she stood up right and snatched her shades out of Dawn's hand.

" And now I'm doing even better" Zoey said as she went to go pack her things. Behind them May started laughing.

" Wow, that was so perdictable. Man your really stupid" May said in between laughs.

" For your information May, I was playing with Zoey. So you need to back off and stop being so jelous" Dawn said which got May really mad. They started staring at each other and before anything could get out of control Brock stepped in.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys were going back to Ash's house! So lets pack up our stuff and leave" Brock said trying to calm Dawn and May down. They both grunted and walked off to put there stuff up.

" This is going to be a long stay" Brock said rubbing his temples.

**1 Hour later**

" Well we made it without any fights" Ash said as they stood on the front porch.

" Really Ash, we had no fights. We had to duck tape May's mouth and hold both of them back for the whole way" Brock said while tacking the duck tape off her mouth and letting May go. Wrong move.

" I'm gonna tear you apart" May yelled as her and Dawn ran at each other. Zoey and Ash then ran to get them. After 10 minutes everyone settled down.

" Okay now can we act like civilized people" Brock asked as they all were about to walk in the house.

" Yes Brock" Dawn and May said at the same time. They all walked in to the Ketchum house.

" Hello kids. How was your trip" Delia asked as she came out the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other, mainly Dawn and May.

" It was...iteresting" Brock said " The good part was that Dawn and Zoey are together" Brock said as Delia looked at Dawn and Zoey and smiled.

" Ohh, my baby found someone special" She said as Zoey blushed.

" Mom, your embarising me" Zoey said as she tried to cover her blush.

" I'm just so happy that you finally got over A.." Mrs. Ketchum started before Zoey, Ash, and Brock covered her mouth and dragged her in the kitchen.

" No Mrs. Ketchum, please don't say her name infront of them" Brock said very nervous. Zoey and Ash nodded their head.

" Okay, I won't say anything for you guys" Delia said as they walked out the kitchen.

" So who wants lunch" Delia asked as everyone nodded their heads and walked into the kitchen.

Mikey: So it took a long time but I finally posted the chapter.

Dawn: Yeah finally.

Mikey: Whatever. There is no choices for the next chapter in the comments I just want you to guess who the mystery person is. That's all for right now so have a great day!

All: Read and Review!


	7. Here comes

Mikey: Sorry again everyone. I had school and homework to do so it might take me longer to upload things.

Zoey: AwesomeMikey doesn't own Pokemon.

" That was great. I'm so full I can't even move" Dawn said as she sat on Zoey's lap.

" Yeah, my mom and Brock are the best cookers ever" Ash said as everyone sat on the couch.

" I just don't understand why Dawn has to sit on Zoey's lap" May said as she looked over at them.

" Well if you could see straight now from the last beating I gave you, you can see that there is no space on the couch" Dawn said. Just then the bell rang.

" I'll get it" Ash and Zoey yelled as they both jumped over the couch and started fighting to get to the door. Ash slipped away from Zoey and ran to open the door.

" Hello" Ash said as he opened the door.

" Hey Ash. Good to see you" said the person.

" Good to see you too Angie. Come in and meet everyone" Ash said as he lead her to the living room.

" I want a rematch Ash you cheated" Zoey said as she walked up to Ash and realized who was next to him.

" Hey Zoey" Angie said as she looked at her.

" Hey Angie, long time no see" Zoey said as she gave Angie a hug.

" Zoey, May is being mean to me again" Dawn whinned as she ran over to Zoey.

" Who is this" Dawn asked as she looked at Angie.

" I'm Angie. I traveled with Ash for about three days" She said as she reached her hand out to Dawn.

" I'm Dawn. I traveled with Ash in Sinnoh and I go out with Zoey" Dawn said as she shook her hand and wrapped her arms around Zoey's waist.

" Wow that's shocking" Angie said with an amazed look.

" How so" Dawn said as she looked at Angie with a confused look. Zoey and Ash were sweating bullets, hoping they would dodge this bullet.

" Hey guys I have a lizard" Ash screamed out of no were.

" Cool Ash. Like I was saying, I used to go out with Zoey too" Angie said.

Mikey: Dun Dun Duuuuunnnnnn. Cliff hanger.

Dawn: That was really shocking. How come you didn't tell me about this Zoey.

Zoey: Uhh, Ash has a lizard lets go see it! (runs off)

Dawn: Get back here! (runs off)

All: Read and Review


	8. I wanna go on a date

Mikey: Well its been a long time since I've been on here.

Dawn: ZOEY, IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW THERE'S GONNA BE SOME PROBLEMS!

Zoey: Start the story, now!

Mikey: I do not own pokemon.

Those words rang in Dawn's ears like a giant bell. She stared blankly into space without blinking.

" Dawn? Are you okay" Zoey asked shaking Dawn. She had tried everything to get Dawn to talk. She shook her, she splashed water on her face, she even put Ash's sock in her face.

" I know how to get her to say something. Dawn, I used all your hairspray again" Ash said in her face. Right then and there he earned a hard slap to the face.

" What did I tell you Ash! If you do that again I'm gonna kill you" Dawn yelled.

" Dawn" Zoey started " What happend? You haven't talked to anyone since Angie told you we used to go out"

" Oh yeah I almost forgot. Before I answer your question I have something to give you" Dawn said making Zoey's face light up.

" What is it! Is it a puppy" Zoey said jumping up and down like a little kid.

" Nope" **SLAP **" That's for not telling me" Dawn said as Zoey rubbed her face.

" You never asked" Zoey said

" You should have told me anyway" Dawn said with a trick up her sleeve.

" But you didn't ask"

" I thought you really liked me Zoey"

" I do like you Dawn"

" Your not acting like it Zoey. If you liked me you would of told me without asking" Dawn said with fake tears in her eyes.

" Dawn I really do like you. How about I take you out today" Zoey said putting her hands on Dawn's waist.

" Great, I know you so well Zoey. We leave at six o'clock" Dawn said giving Zoey a quick peck on the lips before going to pick out a outfit.

" I can't believe I actually fell for that" Zoey said standing dumbfolded.

" Yup, you're dumb" Ash said patting Zoey on the shoulder.

" That's it Ash I'm gonna hurt you now" Zoey said as she pounced on Ash. They rolled and tumbled all over the place. Then they rolled into May on accident and Zoey and May got all tangled up.

" See Zoey I told you you couldn't keep your hands off of me" May said as Zoey helped her up.

" No it was an accident. See Ash called me dumb..." Zoey started but May put a finger over Zoey's mouth.

" Shhhhhh, don't say another word my red headed sweetheart" May said as she moved closer to Zoey. Zoey had to think of something quick.

" Ash can I see you're lizard now" Zoey said as she ran to Ash

" Yeah come on"Ash said as they ran upstairs.

" That Zoey, always trying to get out of something" Angie said.

" Who are you and how do know Zoey" May asked as she turned to Angie with an annoyed look on her face.

" Well, my name is Angie and me and Zoey used to go out" Angie said as she stuck her hand out.

" It seems like we have another person in the running in the contest for Zoey's heart" May said not bothering Angie's hand. "Well listen up little girl, I'm gonna win Zoey's heart" May said and walked off.

'This is gonna be a fun stay' Angie thought as she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Mikey: Well there is the chapter it took oh so long to finish.

Dawn: I need a dress. I'm gonna go shopping.

Zoey: Okay now chose like before A. When me and Dawn go on our date May interrupts.

Mikey: B. When Dawn and Zoey get back Ash gives them bad news.

Dawn: Or C. Angie becomes apart of the race for Zoey's heart.

All: READ AND REVIEW


	9. The Date and Some Cousins

Mikey: So, I'm picking this chapter 'cuz I wanna.

Zoey: Yeah, he's a real big idiot for picking C.

Mikey: Hey you know you still like Angie!

Dawn: What, Is that true Zoey!

Zoey: Huh, AwesomeMikey doesn't own Pokemon. I'm out!

Dawn: Get back here Zoey!

" Dawn can you hurry up, it's time to go" Zoey yelled upstairs at Dawn who has been getting dress for about an hour.

" Don't rush me Zoey! I got to put on my shoes" Dawn yelled back. Zoey sighed and sat on the couch next to Angie.

" So, how's it going" Angie asked in a playfull tone. Zoey turned to Angie and narrowed her eyes.

" You better not" Zoey warned as Angie's smile grown. Then she turned the t.v. to SpongeBob.

" How did I know you were going to do that" Zoey said as she resisted running infront of the t.v. like a child.

" Ooh Spongebob" Ash screamed as he ran out the kitchen with a bag of popped popcorn in his hand.

" Move over Ash I wanna watch too. And give me some popcorn" Zoey said as she sat on the floor next to Ash.

" Ahahaha, it's always so funny when you do that" Angie laughed.

" Shhh, Angie were trying to watch this" Zoey shush Angie with her eyes still on the t.v.

" Don't shush me Zoey" Angie said as she tackeld Zoey. Angie and Zoey wreastled for a good 5 minutes.

" Zoey I'm ready" Dawn said as she walked downstairs and saw Angie and Zoey wreastling.

" Huh oh yeah, come on Dawn" Zoey said as she dusted herself off. Zoey's mouth dropped open as she saw Dawn. Dawn was wearing a pink skirt with a light blue belt, a blue short sleeve shirt and pink boots.

" You look way more fancy than I do" Zoey said. She was wearing Dark blue jeans with a chain, a purple long sleeve shirt with the sleaves rolled up and black hightops sneakers.

" Well come on," Dawn said as she walked to Zoey and put her hands on Zoey's shoulders " you was rushing me so lets go."

" Alright then. Adios guys" Zoey said as she took Dawn's hand and ran out the door.

**At the resturant**

" Welcome to Johnny Ketchum's resturant" A lady said to Zoey and Dawn.

" Crissy, you don't have to be so polite to me" Zoey said to the lady.

" Zoey, how have you been" Crissy said and hugged Zoey.

" Fine, how's Uncle Johnny" Zoey said.

" He's doing great. Hey, Zoey I think you forgot to introduce someone" Crissy said as she looked at Dawn.

" This is Dawn, my girlfriend" Zoey said as Dawn shook Crissy's hand.

" Wow she's prettier than Angie and May" Zoey shook her head in agreement.

" Oh god, I almost forgot to get you guys a table. Follow me" Crissy lead them to their table . " What would you like to eat. Not you Zoey, Dawn"

" I would like the shrimp with steak combo please" Dawn said.

" No need to be so polite Dawn, were all family here" Crissy said as she walked off to get the food.

" So Dawn, you like the resturant" Zoey said as she reached across the table and grabbed Dawn's hands.

" It's great. So Crissy is your..." Dawn started

" Cousin, she's my cousin" Zoey finished.

" Oh, she seems really friendly"

" Well you don't know Crissy, she can be real cruel"

" Your order" Said the waitor " Zoey, it's been a long time"

" Cousin Ritchie, you still work here" Zoey said to Ritchie.

" Yeah, can't get another job so Uncle John said I can stay" Ritchie said as he gave Zoey and Dawn their food.

" Well go back to your job for Uncle Johnny fires you" Zoey said as Ritchie went back to work.

" I got a suprise for you when this is over" Zoey said as they started eating their food.

Mikey: Well this took me about an hour to upload.

Zoey: Cuz you kept stopping to eat.

Mikey: I was hungry. Shut up and go do something with Angie. Yeah I mean Angie not Dawn.

Dawn: Really Mikey I will rip out your balls and feed them to a primape.

Mikey: Okay gosh calm down. Read and review.


	10. Authors update

**Yeah hey guys, I'm having a little trouble cuz I got stuff to do. I keep running into stalker girls and girlfriend issues. Oh yeah and advice for males: NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER GET IN BETWEEN TWO GIRLS FIGHTING. Now I have like 20 scratches on my arms. And a giant scratch on my face.**

**So here is my update dates. I'll try my best to follow them.**

**November 13, 2011**

**November 19, 2011**

**November 27, 2011**

**Thats all for now. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	11. The Surprise

Mikey: Alright everyone I'm finally back up on my feet and ready to do this thing.

Dawn: Yeah finally.

Mikey: Shut up. I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Zoey and Dawn finished there food an hour later.<p>

" Come on Dawn. I got a suprise for you" Zoey said as she and Dawn walked out of the resturant.

" What is it" Dawn asked as they walked down the road. A few ratatta ran pass them. Every time one did Dawn would shout 'there's another'.

" Oh come on Dawn, we just saw thoses ratatta a few seconds ago" Zoey sighed. Dawn shot her a glare.

" Well it's not my fault that they don't have oh so many pokemon like that in the Sinnoh region" Dawn said. After 20 minutes of walking they finally arrived at a big building with a lot of lights.

" Welcome to the Karaoke Party House. Were the music is real" Zoey said as she opened the door for Dawn.

" After you, my darling" Zoey said in a fancy tone.

" Why you're far too kind" Dawn replied.

" Oh I thing I'm gonna be sick" Said a familiar voice.

" Zoey, what is May doing here" Dawn said in a really pissed tone. Zoey looked down at the floor.

" Well Dawn, the karaoke house only had a table for 6 people and the only avalible table for 2 people was all the way in 2 years. So it's gonna be me, you, May, Angie, Ash, and Brock" Zoey said as theyy walked to the table the others were sitting at.

" Oh, okay then why didn't you tell me that" Dawn asked.

" Because the karaoke was the surprise. I remember when you begged me and Kenny to go to the karaoke house in Sinnoh" Zoey said as they sat down at the table. As soon as they sat down Brock pulled out a paper.

" Okay here's the rules:

1. All of us have to sing. There is a duet part, 2 single part, and a trio part. Oh yeah and a encore if asked.

2. Who ever losses has to pay the bill.

Last but no least, the rule that applies to Zoey's groupies Dawn, May, and Angie: You can **not** give Zoey a big score if she did not desevere it. Do we have an understandment everyone" Brock finshed. Everyone nodded their heads.

" Great, LET THE CONTEST BEGIN"

* * *

><p>Mikey: Don't judge me. I've been dieing to put in a karaoke part in this story.<p>

Ash: I like it because you finally put me in.

Brock: Yeah me too.

All: READ AND REVIEW!

Mikey: Oh yeah and sorry for the short chapter.


	12. First Two Up

Mikey: All right I'm picking up the pace.

Dawn: Yeah he owes you guys about 6 chapters.

Mikey: Shut the hell up Dawn.

Zoey: AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon. Oh yeah and I will kick your ass Mikey.

* * *

><p>" Okay so I guess Ash is going first" Brock said as he folded up the paper.<p>

" Huh, oh okay" Ash walked up to the stage. " I'm going to sing Billionaire by Travie McCoy"

**I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad**  
><strong>Buy all of the things I never had<strong>  
><strong>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine<strong>  
><strong>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<strong>

**Oh every time I close my eyes**  
><strong>I see my name in shining lights<strong>  
><strong>A different city every night oh<strong>  
><strong>I swear the world better prepare<strong>  
><strong>For when I'm a billionaire<strong>

Ash looked at his friends. Everyone exept for Zoey was staring in awe. Zoey flicked her hand telling him to go on.

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
>I would be the host of everyday Christmas<br>Give Travie your wish list  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt<br>And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit  
>Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'<br>And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
>It's been a couple months since that I've been single so<br>You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
>Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit<br>And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
>Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid<br>Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music**

Brock turned to Zoey " You knew he could sing and rap like this didn't you" Zoey nodded her head.

**Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>For when I'm a billionaire  
>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire<br>Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire**

Ash started to dance on the stage.

**I'll be playing basketball with the President  
>Dunking on his delegates<br>Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
>Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it<br>But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate  
>And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket<br>We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
>I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up<br>So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
>And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was<br>Eating good, sleeping soundly  
>I know we all have a similar dream<br>Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet  
>And put it in the air and sing<strong>

Ash put his hand in the air and started waving it back and forth. Everyone followed and did the same.

**I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad**  
><strong>Buy all of the things I never had<strong>  
><strong>Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine<strong>  
><strong>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<strong>

**I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad**

When Ash finished the crowed went wild. Ash went to go sit back at the table.

" So how did I do" Ash asked.

" I give you a 8 because you didn't sing that much" Brock said and everyone nodded.

" Well Angie, it's your turn" Ash said. Angie looked so extremely nevous.

" Angie take a big breath and go up there and sing your heart out" Zoey said with a smile. Angie smiled and walked on the stage. As she did May gave her the evil eye.

" I'm going to sing 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift" Angie said and took a quick glance at Zoey.

**You're on the phone  
>with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
>I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
>She'll never know your story like I do.<strong>

Angie looked at Zoey and locked eyes with her. She put up a thumbs up and Angie smiled and continued singing.

**But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<strong>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me,<br>You belong with me

Angie frowned when she saw Dawn move closer to Zoey and watched her put her arm around Dawn.

**Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>"Hey, isn't this easy?"**

And you've got a smile  
>That could light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>Since she brought you down.<br>You say you're fine -  
>I know you better than that.<br>Hey, what you doing  
>With a girl like that<p>

Zoey smiled the biggest smile in the world. She was happy to see Angie on the stage overcoming her shyness.

**She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<strong>

If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>you belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<p>

'Maybe I could sneak off the stage when no one is looking' Angie thought as the music played on. It was as if Zoey read her mind because she shook her head no. Angie sighed and continued singing.

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**  
><strong>In the middle of the night.<strong>  
><strong>I'm the one who makes you laugh<strong>  
><strong>When you know you're about to cry.<strong>  
><strong>I know your favorite songs,<strong>  
><strong>And you tell me about your dreams.<strong>  
><strong>Think I know where you belong,<strong>  
><strong>Think I know it's with me.<strong>

**Can't you see**  
><strong>That I'm the one<strong>  
><strong>Who understands you?<strong>  
><strong>Been here all along<strong>  
><strong>So why can't you see<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me?<strong>  
><strong>Standing by you<strong>  
><strong>Waiting at your backdoor.<strong>  
><strong>All this time<strong>  
><strong>How could you not know, baby,<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me,<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me?<strong>

**You belong with me.**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**  
><strong>You belong with me?<strong>

**You belong with me.**

The crowed roared to life as Angie walked off the stage and sat next to Zoey.

" You were amazing" Zoey whispered in her ear.

" Thanks" Angie said with a smile. She turned to face Zoey and saw a tease smirk on Zoey's face.

" I just hope that song wasn't about me" She said.

" Maybe, maybe not. You never know" Angie said in a flirty tone.

" Well just so were clear, I got a girlfriend" Zoey said.

" Well I guess I'll just have to steal you from her" Angie winked at Zoey.

* * *

><p>Mikey: Not really much to say but I think this my longest chapter.<p>

Zoey: Sure is.

All: Read and Review!


	13. Two More Causes Pain

Mikey: Yeah I think I'm going to stop the whole intro thing starting now.

Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>" Angie I give you a 8 just like Ash. You almost got a 9" Brock said charting it down the score.<p>

" So Angie is in first place right" Ash asked. Brock nodded his head.

" Okay so now it's Zoey's turn" Dawn said leaning off of her.

" Really, why can't you or May go first" Zoey whimpered. Everyone looked at her. Zoey sighed and walked on stage.

" I'm going to sing '1234' by Plain White T's" Zoey said with a smirk.

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than I've ever had**  
><strong>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<strong>  
><strong>Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not<strong>  
><strong>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<strong>  
><strong>Barely get mad<strong>  
><strong>I'm so glad I found you<strong>  
><strong>I love being around you<strong>  
><strong>You make it easy<strong>

Zoey locked eyes with Dawn. Dawn smiled her heart out. She loved that song almost more than she loved piplup.

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you**

Dawn almost started crying right there. But only a single tear came out.

**Give me more loving from the very start**  
><strong>Piece me back together when I fall apart<strong>  
><strong>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends<strong>  
><strong>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<strong>  
><strong>The best that I've had<strong>  
><strong>And I'm so glad I found you<strong>  
><strong>I love being around you<strong>  
><strong>You make it easy<strong>

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**  
><strong>There's only <strong>  
><strong>ONE thing (one)<strong>  
><strong>TWO do (two)<strong>  
><strong>THREE words (three)<strong>  
><strong>FOUR you... (four)<strong>  
><strong>(I love you) I love you<strong>  
><strong>There's only <strong>  
><strong>ONE way (one)<strong>  
><strong>TWO say (two)<strong>  
><strong>Those THREE words (three)<strong>  
><strong>And that's what I'll do... (four)<strong>  
><strong>(I love you) I love you<strong>  
><strong>(I love you) I love<strong> **you**

Zoey leaned off the stage and sung in Dawn's ear. Dawn threw her arms around Zoey's neck and started crying.

**You make it easy  
>It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only  
>ONE thing<br>TWO do  
>THREE words<br>FOUR you...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only  
>ONE way<br>TWO say  
>Those THREE words<br>And that's what I'll do...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>1-2-3-4<br>I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<strong>

When Zoey finished she hopped off the stage and the crowd went crazy wild. The were screaming and cheering and some people were crying. Zoey cradled Dawn in her arms. She whispered caring words to her. Dawn finally quit crying and locked eyes with Zoey. They smiled and Dawn threw her hands around Zoey's neck again.

" Okay I give Zoey a 10. Any one who disagrees say I" Brock said. No one spoke a word. So he charted the score.

" Zoey" Dawn whispered.

" Yeah Da.." She started but was cut off when Dawn kissed her, hard. After a quick blink of shock she gave into the kiss and pulled Dawn closer. May grunted and jumped on to the stage. She coughed to get everyone's attention. Mainly Zoey's attention.

" Will everyone please shut up so I can sing. That means stop kissing too" She yelled. Zoey turned her head to face May. May shot her look that ment she was dead serious. But it also had a little sadness in it.

" Okay I'm going to sing 'Someone like you' by Adele" May said. She took a deep breath and began to sing slowly.

**I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>

**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<strong>

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<strong>

Zoey bit her lip. She knew it was about her.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah**

The crowd started to cheer and Zoey looked down. She crossed her hands in her lap.

**You'd know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see ****my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<strong>

May bit her lip to keep from crying. Zoey's eyes got watery. She almost let a tear escape. Instead she quickly wiped it off.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Yeah<strong>

**Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

May couldn't help it any more, she pulled the mic away and let out a whimper. Then she started to sing again.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>

May jumped off the stage and ran outside.

" May" Zoey yelled and ran after her.

" Zoey, wait" Dawn shouted almost taking off after Zoey, but Brock stopped her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like this chapter? I'm working on getting about 3 more chapters up. READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Confesions

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>" May wait" Zoey called out. May finally slowed down her pace so Zoey could catch up.<p>

" May, what's wrong" May stopped at a park swing and sat down. When Zoey finally realized their surroundings she smiled weakly.

" Everythings wrong" May said as she swung in the swing alittle. Zoey went behind her and pushed the swing.

" Well, do you want to talk about" Zoey said with a smile. May stopped the swing and turned around.

" Yes I do" She said with a satisfied smile. Zoey held out her hand to May. May took it and they walked over to a bench and sat down. Zoey interwited their fingers together.

" So, why have you been so, how do I say it, bitchy lately" May hit Zoey on her arm playfully and laughed.

" Okay okay you really want to know" May said. Zoey shook her head like a little puppy and put on her best puppy face.

" Alright" May sighed " I've been jealous of Dawn"

" Why" Zoey asked

" Because, she has something I want" May said as she looked away.

" Did she take your hairbrush" Zoey said. May shook her head.

" Then what, May look at me" Zoey asked. May still refused to look. Zoey took two fingers and turned May's head so she was looking at her.

" What does she have that you need oh so bad" Zoey asked May. May looked at their hands and sighed.

" She has you" She said. Zoey looked confused but let May speak.

" Dawn has you to help her if she needs training. She can show you off to her friends. But mostly she can run to you when she's scared. I had that chance and I blew it. I probably won't get that ch..." May was interrupted when Zoey clashed her lips on her's. They held it for about 10 seconds. Zoey pulled back. May put her head on Zoey's shoulder. Zoey quckly jumped up.

" What the hell Zoey" May moaned.

" Oh no, no no no, this is bad" Zoey said. May shook her head and stood up.

" Zoey" She started.

" Dawn is going to be pissed when she heard I did this" Zoey yelled.

" No she's not" May said.

" Alright let's just go back before anyone notices were gone" Zoey said as they walked back to the karaoke house.

They finally made it to the Karaoke house and went inside. When Zoey sat down she looked at Ash and he had his head down.

" You alright Ash" she asked. Ash looked at her with an apologetic face.

" I need to talk to you" He said and stood up. Zoey followed him.

* * *

><p>" What is it Ash" She said with a smile. Ash's mouth quivered.<p>

" I-I, well you see, I uh, I k-k-kissed Dawn" He said. Zoey stood there. She didn't move for 5 minutes. She zoned out to other world.

" Zoey" Ash said.

" Who sings next" Zoey asked not looking at him.

" Dawn does" He said, his lip quivering with every word.

" I'm going after her. Then I'm leaving" Zoey said going back to her seat. Ash sat 3 seats away.

" Hey Zoey" Dawn said kissing Zoeey on the cheek.

" Hey babe. So you're singing next, right" Zoey asked with a small smile.

" Yeah and I'm going to sing to you" She said.

" I'm gonna do mine after you 'cuz i gotta go somewhere" Zoey said looking at Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Really dramatic, I know. I'm in a drama mood so cheers to the drama people! Read and Review!<strong>


	15. Drama

**Disclaimer: AwesomeMikey does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Dawn just stared at Zoey.<p>

" Are you going somewhere out of Kanto" She asked. Zoey looked down.

" You can't be serious" Dawn yelled.

" Dawn I'm sorry. I need to have some time to think" Zoey said to Dawn.

" But why can't you think here" Dawn asked. She was close to tears.

" I need to get away from it all. I need to think about what's going on right now. I need to mainly think about..." Zoey trailed off.

" You need to think about what. What is possibly so important that you need to leave" Dawn said as a tear strolled down her face.

" In this next song you'll understand" Zoey said as she got up to go to the stage.

" Zoey" Dawn screamed. Zoey just kept walking.

" I'm going to sing Bills Bills Bills by Destiny's child, but with the style of Darren Criss" Zoey said as she stared at Ash.

**At first we started out real cool,  
>Taking me places I ain't never been<br>But now your getting comfortable  
>Ain't doing those things you did no more<br>Your slowly makin' me pay for things  
>Your money should be handling<strong>

**And now you ask to use my car (car)**  
><strong>Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank<strong>  
><strong>And you have the audacity<strong>  
><strong>To even come and step to me<strong>  
><strong>Ask to hold some money from me<strong>  
><strong>Until you get your check next week<strong>

Ash put his head down. Zoey continued singing.

**You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another<br>A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out  
>Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about<strong>

**Can you pay my bills**  
><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills<strong>  
><strong>Can you pay my automo'bills<strong>  
><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong>So you and me are through<strong>

At first Dawn didn't understand, but now she did. The kiss between her and Ash.

**Now you've been maxing out my card (card)  
>Give me bad credit, buy me gifts with my own ends<br>Haven't paid the first bill  
>But instead you heading to the mall<br>Going on shopping sprees  
>Perpetrating to your friends that you be ballin'<strong>

**And then you use my cell phone (phone)**  
><strong>Callin' who ever that you think's at home<strong>  
><strong>And then when the bill comes all of a sudden you be acting dumb<strong>

**Don't know where none of these calls come from**  
><strong>When your mamma's numbers here more than once<strong>

**You triflin', good for nothing type of brother**  
><strong>Silly me, why haven't I found another<strong>  
><strong>A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out<strong>  
><strong>Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about<strong>

May was just staring in awe. _' Wow Zoey, I didn't think you could go that low'_ She thought

**Can you pay my bills  
>Can you pay my (ooh) telephone bills<br>Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills)  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do (no)  
>So you and me are through<strong>

**You triflin', good for nothing type of brother**  
><strong>Silly me, why haven't I found another<strong>  
><strong>You triflin', good for nothing type of brother<strong>  
><strong>Silly me, why haven't I found another<strong>

**Can you pay my bills**  
><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills<strong>  
><strong>Can you pay my automo'bills (Pay my telephone, telephone bills)<strong>  
><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong>So you and me are through<strong>

**Can you pay my bills (ooh)**  
><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills<strong>  
><strong>Can you pay my automo'bills (Can you pay my bills)<strong>  
><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill<strong>  
><strong>(uhh) I don't think you do (no no no)<strong>  
><strong>So you and me are through<strong>

" That song went out to my good for nothing brother, Ash Ketchum" Zoey yelled over to crowd in the microphone. Everyone suddenly went oooohhhhh. Zoey went to the table to get her stuff.

" Zoey what was that all about" Dawn yellled at her.

" Don't play games Dawn, you know what it was about" Zoey said with a growl. Just as Zoey was about to walk out the door Dawn grabbed her hand.

" Don't leave Zoey, please" Dawn whispered hoping that she would talk her out of it. Zoey just snatched her arm away and walked out of the karaoke house.

" Zoey" Dawn yelled as she followed her. Zoey stopped walking and turned to her.

" You don't have to leave" Dawn said.

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't" Zoey said looking in Dawn's eyes.

" Because I love you" Dawn said breaking Zoey out of her hate thoughts.

" I love you too Dawn but I really need to go" Zoey said as she walked away again " Good-bye for now"

" Well, well I-I-I don't need you then" Dawn screamed as tears rushed down her eyes. She clutched her sides as she cried for a whole 5 minutes. Dawn finally got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She got up and walked inside and straight to the stage.

" I'm going to sing ' When your gone ' by Avirl Lavigne " Dawn said. All her friends were staring at her.

**I always needed time on my own**  
><strong>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<strong>  
><strong>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right<strong> **now**

Zoey walked back because she forgot her cap. As she was going inside she saw and hear Dawn singing.

**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you**

The crowd already started clapping like crazy. Zoey went to the gangs table and sat next to Brock.

" You broke her in just 10 minutes Zoey" Brock said.

" I know" Zoey said with a tear.

**I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<strong>

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
><strong>Do you see how much I need you right now<strong>

Zoey finally noticed that Dawn was wearing her cap.

**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you**

" Sorry Zoey" Ash said to Zoey with an apologetic smile.

" It's okay Ash. Just never do it **again**" Zoey said.

**We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<strong>

**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you**

Dawn went back to the table and put her head down. She started crying automatically. Zoey wrapped her arm around Dawn's waist. Dawn sat up and cried on Zoey's shoulder. When Dawn finally looked at Zoey, she smiled.

" I thought you were leaving" Dawn said as she sniffled.

" Well I decided that I would really miss you, so I didn't go. And I forgot my cap" Zoey said and laughed.

" Ha ha, well I'm still going to keep your hat" Dawn said with a smile.

" I wouldn't have it any other way" Zoey said. Everyone went to go hug Zoey. When everyone broke apart, they started to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama chapter! I like it how about you. Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
